Migraines
by solasity81
Summary: Every once and a while Percival Graves would get a headache, or worse a migraine. This one though...wasn't too bad this time. At least he had Newt to help him get through it.


It wasn't uncommon for Percival to get headaches, which sometimes evolved into migraines. Migraines which could knock him onto his ass in pain without being able to clearly think, hear someone talk, or look into a single light.

It was a Thursday went a particularly nasty one hit and left him unable to do pretty much anything. Normally there were a few headache potions in his draw but ever since _Grindlegraves_ got rid of them, he surprisingly just hasn't found the time or need to replace them yet.

Slowly and carefully he leaned back into his desk chair and closed his eyes, trying to breathe calmly as a way to soothe the pounding pain in his head. He sat there for what seemed like 30 minutes but was only 10, hoping this migraine would go away eventually, there still was a lot of paperwork to do and he had a meeting with Goldstein this afternoon. He was considering laying down on his couch for a while to see if it would go away. All of a sudden he heard his office door open which caused him to sit up quickly, not knowing just who would be walking into his office, but he quickly regretted that decision when his head, if possible, exploded into even worse pain. He grabbed at his head, trying to be discreet and carefully looked up to see who was standing at the door way.

Newt Scamander was not the one he certainly was expecting but he couldn't bring himself to mind though. That had quickly become friends after he had been saved. Unknown to everyone he had also developed a sort of 'crush' on the awkward magizoologist. It wasn't very hard either, considering Newt was attractive, adorable, caring and so on, honestly he could probably talk about or to Newt all day. Looking at newt, he noticed the man looked concerned, probably about him unfortunately, he never would want to cause Newt any pain or concern, only happiness because that man's smile could brighten his entire day.

"Percival? Are you okay…sorry silly question, what's wrong?" Newt quickly approached his desk.

"Sorry, Migraine. Did you need something Newt? I can see if I could help, I'm just not sure if I'll be able to fully."

"N-No, it's okay, I didn't need anything. I actually came here to see if you might want to go out to lunch?" Newt's cheeks quickly turned pink and the blush went all the way up to his ears. "You have practically lived in here almost all week. Tina and I were getting concerned."

"Thanks, I'll have to take a raincheck though. I'm probably just going to lay down for a while and see if I can get rid of this migraine."

Unbeknownst to him, Newt also had quite the crush on him and decided to make a bold move. Newt grabbed his hand and pulled him up and out of the chair.

"N-Newt? What are y-" Without answering his question Newt pulled him by the hand and pulled him over towards the couch and made him sit down. He tried to remember what his hand felt like against Newt's in case it never happened again, he wanted to savor the memory. Surprisingly Newt sat down next to him and before he knew it, his head was being pulled into Newt's lap.

He looked at Newt shocked, not knowing what the other man was doing but once again tried to savor the moment. He was so close to Newt and could feel his body warmth through his clothes. "Newt? What are you doin-" Once more he was cut off in surprise at Newt. The man had started to comb hair fingers though Graves hair and was gently massaging his skull. He hummed in content because it felt so good. The pounding in his skull was lessening by the soothing gestures of Newt's hand.

"Newt? Thank you but you know you don't have to do this right?" He was semi-afraid of the answer; he definitely did not want Newt to stop.

"I-I know, I just don't like to see you in pain." Newt said shyly, blushing once again. Apparently he decided to get pretty bold himself because before he knew it he was pulling Newt down and gently kissing him. It was probably the best kiss he had ever had…before he realized what he had just done. He pulled away praying that Newt wouldn't hate him.

"I'm sorry.. I-I just really like you newt and I think you are an amazing, wonderful man, please don't be mad at me…but I would totally understand if you were and all-" He said that all without even looking at Newt, afraid of what his reaction would be. Next thing he knew he felt a pair of warm, soft lips on his own and he started to lean in. Unfortunately, the kiss was over quicker then he would like but it was amazing to see Newt's sparkling blue eyes looking at him. He frowned when he saw the unshed tears around Newt's eyes though.

"D-Don't be sorry Percival…I-" Newt was blushing pretty hard right know but it only made him look cuter. "I also like you…and I was wondering if…if you would kiss me again."

Just hearing Newt say that his feelings were mutual made him smile widely before he pulled Newt down gently into another kiss that definitely lasted longer than the other two. Newt pulled back that time after a pretty good, but semi-short, make out session and looked at him before pushing his head back down into Newts lap.

"I-I guess we can….continue this la-later, but you have a migraine and should get some sleep. You will not miss anything so please Percival, take a quick break." Newt said and even though he had been quite brave the past few minutes he was back to being his shy self.

"…Alright, but please wake me if something happens?"

"I will, now sleep, you need it." It didn't take long for him to fall asleep, warm and content to know Newt would still be there when he woke up and the fact that he would help Newt with whatever he needed. He fell asleep to Newt once again running his hand through his hair, completely relaxed.

It also didn't take long for Newt to fall asleep either. He had been doing quite a bit of work this week on his book and the silence in the room along with Percival's body heat made it easy to sleep.

A few hours later there was a knock on the door, one that was solid and firm but too quiet to wake the two exhausted men up. The door opened quietly and Tina quietly walked into the room looking around, but stopped once she saw the two of them on the couch, her boss's head in her best friend's lap. She smiled to herself, happy that the two goofs were done liking each other and had finally done something. Looked like some people owed her some money. Quietly she opened the door and walked out again leaving them to the silence of the room.


End file.
